


The Sun

by vectacular



Series: HK Week [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki likes metaphors, and Hide is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Sunshine~

“The sun looks nice today,” Kaneki stops walking and says, and he looks up at the cloudy sky in confusion.

“There’s no sun _there_ ,” he points out, narrowing his eyes at his best friend, who just smiles. Crossing his arms, he shifts closer to stare into blue eyes, “is this some weird thing from your books?”

Kaneki’s smile widens, “no, I don’t think so,” and he sounds a bit amused, so he gets into Kaneki’s face, who blinks at him.

“Are you sure?” He says, voice grave. His lips tingle from Kaneki’s breath, and he focuses on boring his eyes into his best friend’s rather than the way his body reacts.

Kaneki backs away a bit, “... uh… yeah.”  

“You’re weird,” Poking his best friend’s arm until he starts walking again, he wonders.

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Kaneki says more things about “the sun” (a metaphor or something, because Kaneki likes that sort of stuff), and his face after says he didn’t mean to say that out loud, which means something _secret_. And, okay, so he’s probably being nosy, but he wants to know!

Considering his track record for Knowing Kaneki, he so far knows _nothing_ about this “sun” business, and everything he guessed so far doesn’t seem to fit. So really, there’s only one solution to this. Pester Kaneki until he gives him more information, or just blurts it out!

Pausing his video game, he looks over at his best friend, who of course is reading. “So, Kaneki…” he starts, and Kaneki tears his eyes away from his book to look at him, “the sun?”

Kaneki squints at him, and there’s a light blush on his face as he turns back to his book. “If you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you,” and sounding faintly embarrassed, which just made him _even more_ curious.

Sighing, he looks to the television, reassuring himself.

_It can be a work in progress!_

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk. *shrugs* 
> 
> One day Hide will get it. Just not today.
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿) Also, [rebloggable version](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/104741086105/title-the-sun-summary-kaneki-likes-metaphors)~


End file.
